


暗潮（1）

by chenluan_9906



Category: Saint seiya:the lost canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenluan_9906/pseuds/chenluan_9906
Summary: 这一切都是因为我想写来爽一爽。
Relationships: Griffon Minos/Pisces Albafica
Kudos: 10





	暗潮（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 狮鹫x人鱼  
（虽然正常情况下狮鹫是鹰脑袋但是那样不方便舔人所以还是狮狮头吧）  
私设重如山，r18预警，如遇无法接受内容请自动回避，包括：泄殖腔，兽形x人，流卵，ntr，还包括被当作背景板的水产组。  
要是还能看下去那就开始叭！

水，温热的水

可这不是海水。雅柏菲卡倏地睁眼，入目是银黑的穹顶，精绘细饰的雕纹隐透出阴沉的威压感。像风暴将至的海面，人鱼想到。他所存有的最后记忆就是凶卷而上的浪和阴霾的灰天，海岸上干硬的砂砾吸尽了他周身的最后一丝潮意，随后意识也被干燥的空气蒸干逝走。

而现在他显然是被一位岸上的异族所救。雅柏菲卡看向自己化为双腿的鱼尾尝试着动挪了几下脚趾，静视着自己为暖水所浸的双足和足尖触上的透明池壁。他想起了腹中的卵，它们已是半熟，胀鼓地挤在他腹内已让他有了不舒又难以启齿的压迫感。搁浅后的失水并未让它们过多受损，仍安处在母腹之内，甚至因迅速长大而在微微跳动。但这并未让人鱼感到哪怕一丝慰藉，他花了很多时间来欺骗自己只将这满腹的卵当作一件额外的随身器物而非终将降生的子嗣，但此刻他无法忽视它们在体内的存在与生长，而那些卵则在不断向他重现着那些支离破碎的图景，祭台上吮毒的利齿鳗，腔内的抽痛，蓝森深处珊瑚搭起的牢笼。

“你醒了。”

蓝发的人鱼沉在水中，隔着水与玻璃看向那站在池边的兽。银白长鬃的狮鹫生着紫贝般的双目，当中印着淌动的水影和自己模糊的轮廓。雅柏菲卡浮出水面，正欲点头言谢就被这兽叼出了暂时栖身水间，惊慌间已被锐利的犬齿刺破了颈后的皮肤，他甚至能感到粗糙的兽舌用肉刺一下一下将伤口擦蹭得血流不止。贪婪的兽似乎因人鱼伤口自愈过快而不满，利刃一般的齿再次划破伤口，正欲舔舐就被人鱼抬臂一击，狮鹫呲牙闪避，渗毒的鳍刺堪堪擦过额前，险些刺入眼眶搅碎舒俱来石般的竖瞳。雄兽身形骤缩变为人形，人鱼还未来得及再来一击就被荆棘缠绕上了双腕，纤颈被覆于背上的人一手扼住，那幻化为人后仍然犬齿锋锐的狮鹫靠近了人鱼的尖耳，叼紧了耳尖滑出低语。

“…即使是是你这样美丽的造物我也不会因怜悯而施以援手，既然我于你有恩，就必然要向你讨要报酬。”

人鱼颤抖起来，赤裸的腰脊被迫紧贴在狮鹫胯前，单是雄物的热度就激起他逃逸和反抗的冲动。雅柏菲卡紧咬着齿关，他分明知道这位居心叵测的施救者所求为何，却也隐隐担忧这恐武的陆上掠食者会咬穿他的咽喉和肚腹尝鲜似的一口口吃下去。如果这是在海中，如果他并未因搁浅而受伤，他一定会用尾鳍上的毒刺扎穿这只兽的利爪让他不敢造次。雅柏菲卡没能再继续想下去，狮鹫涨大的雄器毫无缓冲地挤进了他紧闭的泄殖腔，人鱼线条流畅的脊背径直绷紧成悬箭未发的弓弦。狮鹫的性具生满了倒刺，又因将窄小的泄殖腔撑得满胀而紧贴着内襞而浅埋入软肉里。那本该疼痛至极，但这自初长成时就被迫在内腔里含下满捧珍珠的人鱼还是在如此刺激下泌出了汁液。美貌无伦的人鱼抵抗着自己塌腰迎合的本能，大口大口地喘着气。他本就在空气中难以呼吸，又况身上伏着行刑者。狮鹫饶有兴味地将硕长的雄物缓慢挤入人鱼过于紧窄的体内，不时搅动迫使人鱼被肉刺剐蹭得内里收紧，不知是出于快感还是自保地流出滑液。待狮鹫终于失去耐性时那透明的液流已经自穴口滴淌出来，他将性器抽出了大半，而后紧压着掌下窄腰猛地将性器全数埋入了人鱼的泄殖腔，前端顶着狰狞的肉结冲打上闭合的宫口。雅柏菲卡瞬间失了声，连喘息都卡在喉头。宫腔内的卵本就压迫着入口，加之被如此狠撞，过于剧烈的快感让他喷出了大股的稠浆，半硬的雄物也淌出了浓白的精水。米诺斯没有半点要停下的意思，人鱼绝望的深喘和隐忍又敏感的反应让他颇觉满意，这也带出了雅柏菲卡的第一声哭吟，因为深埋在他体内的雄器又胀起了一圈，挤着他颤蠕的囊腔几乎要让未从高潮中完全平息下来的人鱼再度绝顶。

他觉得很热，热得像被丢进了海中冲出烫水的热泉口，像要被这样的温度灼伤。狮鹫得寸进尺，拉着近乎窒息的人鱼让他跪直在自己腿前压向墙面，用这样深到可怖的姿势顶弄着被自己救回的猎物脆弱的内腔。他用鼻尖拱开了人鱼那浅海薄浪般的柔蓝长发，犬齿钉进颈后的伤口内咬作对穿。疼痛和窒息感让湿热的软肉缩得更紧，涌出的浆液将狮鹫的小腹都沾得潮湿淋漓。掌心覆上前胸，狮鹫轻揪起一颗挺起的乳尖拧揉。如此姿势之下虽无法看见，但米诺斯知道人鱼的乳粒是软润的粉红，那样难以在陆上的雄性兽或人胸前看见的颜色。雅柏菲卡先前还为了保存体力而不加太多挣扎，现下濒临窒息，失了理智在狮鹫身前不住的扭摆。接近射出的米诺斯承不住他如此刺激，叹了声“真是不听话”后一手化回兽爪，在人鱼绷紧的裸背上留下一道鲜红的爪痕。人鱼吃痛地战栗，而狮鹫就着他崩溃的小声哭叫里卡在内里胀出了肉结射精。雄兽长久的射精和整整灌满了泄殖腔的精液让人鱼吃尽了苦头，稍加挣扎就被硕大的肉结牵拉出剧烈的疼痛。

他终于被放回水中，浊絮立刻被痉挛的穴口排吐出来。餍足的狮鹫化回兽形枕着前爪欣赏着琉璃水池中自己的禁脔，但未能预料到之后的事。人鱼忽地捂住了腹部，骤起的胀痛感让他发出无错的哽咽。他惊喘出声，深底的孕囊启开紧口收缩着将尚未足月的卵次第吐出，柔软的卵压抵着仍然热烫的内襞蹭磨出痒麻的刺激感。红肿的穴口被迫张大，透明的卵一枚一枚的被挤进了池水之中。人鱼仍在失神，看向自己腿间几颗明黄色的卵有些发愣。那是他作为奖品，或者说是祭品，同那位斩下巨蟹螯足的勇士所育的后代，被寄予了全族的希冀，如今尚未成型，就此夭折在远离海洋的陆上。


End file.
